realmsofjovafandomcom-20200214-history
Abyssea - Tahrongi
'Information:' *Abyssea - Tahrongi has an entrance requirement of level 75. All NMs are 1 hour respawn from time of death. Recommended level to exp is 83+ with a party. *'The enterance Abyssea - Tahrongi to is located at Tahrongi Canyon: via Cavernous Maw (H-12) ' *Talk to Conflux Surveyor (H-12)' to receive Signet. *Coeus (SCH Staff Trial) & Polyhymnia (DNC Dagger Trial) begin here. *'Cruor '''can be collected fighting particular mobs. See Bottom of page for more information. 'Travel: Talk to a particular Teleport NPC to be warped directly to Abyssea. Port Jeuno: * Trade Port Bastok Gate Glyph to 'Horst(H-8). '''Port Bastok Gate Glyph can be purchased from Treasure Chest in front of Joachim. ''Port Bastok: * Trade Port Bastok Gate Glyph to 'Ernst(K-11). '''Port Bastok Gate Glyph can be purchased from Erich located next to Ernst. ''Port Windurst: * Trade Port Bastok Gate Glyph to 'Willis(L-6). '''Port Bastok Gate Glyph can be purchased from Fabricius located next to Willis. ''Port San D'oria: * Trade Port Bastok Gate Glyph to '''Ivan (I-8). '''Port Bastok Gate Glyph can be purchased from Gilburt located next to Ivan. '''Note: '''Rank 9 and lvl 99 are required in order to use the Teleports '''List of NPCs and what they do: Apururu (H-12) - ''' Where you start your Trial Weapons. To begin trade him Schiavona, Side-Sword, or Machaera plus 100K Cruor. '''Atma Fabricant (H-12) - Pop Item Shop Shaz Norem (H-12) - 'Trade in beginning Trial Weapons for Cruor. '''Note: '''Weapon is consumed upon trade. Don't trade unless you don't want to upgrade it. '''Zabirego-Hajigo (H-12) - ' Teleport NPC that will take you to Abyssea-La Theine or Abyssea-Konschtat. Mission Required for Shinryu Fight: '''**Please see here for information regarding missions required for Shinryu. ** Notorious Monsters: NMs work the same as retail. You can either farm the pop items or buy them from the NPC Shop '''''Atma Fabricant (H-12). The Forced pop mobs will also have a 1-4 Hour respawn time. Normal Time Spawned mobs have had their timer spawn reduced. Key Items '''are dropped from the same NMs listed from retail. '''Key Items: Listed below is NM name and what KI(s) they drop. Adze: 'Atma of Calamity '''Bhumi: '''Viridian Abyssite of Merit '''Chloris: '''Overgrown Mandragora Flower, Atma of the Harvester '''Chukwa: '''Mossy Adamantoise Shell, Atma of the Adamantine '''Cuelebre: '''Viridian abyssite of Destiny, Atma of the Claw '''Glavoid: '''Atma of Dunes, Chipped Sandworm Tooth '''Hedetet: '''Gory Scorpion Claw '''Hungerer: '''Colorful Demilune Abyssite '''Iratham: '''Atma of the Cosmos '''Lacovie: '''Atma of the Stronghold '''Manananggal: '''Viridian Abyssite of Destiny '''Mictlantecuhtli: '''Atma of Baleful Bones, Virdian Abyssite of Merit '''Minhocao: '''Sodden Sandworm Husk '''Muscaliet: '''Luxuriant Manticore Mane '''Myrmecoleon: '''Atma of the Impaler '''Ophanim: ' Veinous Hecteyes Eyelid '''Quetzalli: '''Virdian Abyssite of Avarice '''Usurper: '''Atma of the Siren Shadow '''Vetehinen: '''Tarnished Pincer '''Yearner: '''Viridian Demilune Abyssite '''Note: '''All Key items from NM's in Abyssea will now be only given within 50 yalms of the NM. You must be in range to get Key Item '''NM List: Cruor: What is Cruor? Cruor is the standard currency of Abyssea. By killing particular mobs you can acquire curor which is used right now to upgrade Trail Weapons. When you kill X number of mobs you will receive system message plus your reward. ☀'Note: '''Make sure to check your inventory close to finishing X mobs. If your inventory is full you will not recieve your reward and will need to start over. '*Note:''' All NMs are 500 Cruor Per Kill. Category:Abyssea